


Santana's Worst Day (And Her Perfect Night)

by DammitIdina



Series: Lopez&Isles verse [2]
Category: Glee, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammitIdina/pseuds/DammitIdina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana's day hasn't started good, and she does not expect it to end good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santana's Worst Day (And Her Perfect Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Maura Isles, Santana Lopez and the characters here mentioned is not of my authority. Rizzoli&Isles and Glee is both of Janet Tamaro and Ryan Murphy respectively. This work was inspired by a prompt at the GKM -http:// glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/ 48822.html? thread=62010294#t62010294 Because Maura Isles and Santana Lopez is something i'm surprised no one has not did. Seriously.

Santana's day hasn't started good, and she does not expect it to end good.  
First; Maura has to go to a murder scene at 4am, breaking their warm bubble and leaving Santana alone and cold.  
And she thinks Maura's day hasn't started good either, because she was wearing Jimmy Choo's in the left foot and Saint Laurent's in the right.  
Second; she couldn't make her coffe, because apparently Angela had "organized" the kitchen and she couldn't find the damn coffe, so she has to go to Joe's.  
It means she has to undress off of her warm and comfortable pj's and face the cold breeze of Boston that had settled the last evening.  
Third; she has to wait almost half an hour at a long-ass line, and another half for a simple black coffe with some wild child running all around the place and Santana's body, a baby crying in some place, two people shouting at each other at the line and people bumping at her all the time.  
All she wanted was coffe.  
Fourth; when she goes for her diary running, a puberty teenager flirted with her and, almost naturally, she flirted back - its not like Santana made it on proposal, its normal for her to flirt - and yes, she loves Maura, no, she won't cheat on her. Maura knows that and trusts Santana, as much as Santana trusts her and flirting with other people doesn't mean she would kiss or hook-up with them - but apparently, that guy doesn't know that. He stalked her almost her entire running, but she's Santana fucking Lopez, and dismissed the creepy.  
Fifth; when she gets back, Angela apparently has grown bored and decided to organize her clothes in Maura's closet. Her excuse was "You two are together three years and you don't have any clothes at each others place. Its almost illegal, dear."  
Sixth and last but not least; she hadn't seem Maura the entire day. Normally when Santana is in town they would get lunch together, sometimes with Jane, even if it's only McDonald's drive-thru.  
But not today.  
Today's probably the worst day of her life.  
L&I~L&I~L&I When Maura get back, its the start of the night. The house was dark, if not by the kitchen's light. When she gets there, she sees Santana sitting on the floor, back resting on the balcony, knees bend up, headphones on and a book resting on her legs.  
"So you actually could pass the day in Jimmy Choo's and Saint Laurent's" she said, eyebrow raised while she glanced at Maura's heels and a playful smirk surged at her face.  
The woman smiled. Putting the purse at the counter she sat next to Santana, putting one of headphones in her ear. Maura smiled, listening to the symphony of "How It Ends".  
"What are you reading?"  
Santana shrugged "Just one of my NYU books, I had nothing to do." She closes the book, resting her head at the woman's shoulder and closing the eyes "I would totally cook for you, but I can only make rice and microwave pasta, so."  
Maura chuckles "I know." Looking down at the younger girl, her smile growns "Are you hungry?"  
Santana opens her eyes and looks up, eyebrows raised "What d'you think?"  
"Chinese?"  
"Take over."  
"Please, Santana!" "No." "But it's so beautiful tonight!"  
"I don't want and I wouldn't go out tonight Maura, you don't even try to give me that face."  
L&I~L&I~L&I "It's really beautiful tonight."  
Santana looks up a the sky - a deep shade of blue, almost black, multiple stars shining and the moon full, bright than ever, standing proudly between them, shining more than any.  
"Yeah." She agrees, still looking up at the sky and a smile tugging at the corners of her lips "Yeah, it is."  
Maura looks at her, letting her own smile grow full on the lips and getting closer to Santana. "The night was quite perfect. I loved that painting of Beethoven. Though it's a little weird having that in a Chinese restaurant." She frowns and look forward thinking about it, but quickly shrugs.  
Santana makes an agreeing sound, looking back at Maura. Circling the woman's waist with an arm and putting a hand at her trench coat's pocket she pushes her closer, their sides fully against each other. She rubs her nose at the other woman's hair, in an attempt to warm it. She smiles, smelling the fragrance.  
Hearing a far music playing stuck in her head, she stops. Maura looks at her, eyebrow raised in a confuse expression. "Only one thing is missing that night."  
"What?"  
Circling the another arm around Maura, she turns - all their low body is flushed against each other, Santana hugging firm the woman by the low back and a tight smile at the lips "A dance."  
Maura's another eyebrow raises too and her voice tone is slightly mockingly, thought a smile are tugging at her mouth corners "Here, in the middle of the sidewalk?"  
"Yeah, why not? No one's around, we wouldn't be called of crazy." She starts swaying lightly, making the woman move too "I would never let somebody call you something. If they do, I'll go all Lima Heights in their ass."  
Maura chuckles. She was about to make another question, when Santana starts humming a familiar tone. Giving up, she rests her arms and chin at the girl's shoulders, closing her eyes and appreciating the calm moment.  
Santana smiles and closes her eyes too, slightly turning her head so she and Maura were cheek to cheek. Quietly, she starts singing the refrain of the music that was stuck in her head.  
"Thank you for loving me-"  
Santana's day hasn't started good, and she hasn't expected it to end good.


End file.
